Ever since the mass marketing of automobiles there has been a desire by consumers to provide a distinct personal touch to their vehicle. Indeed, consumers often express themselves by the colors they choose and the various exterior accessories they attach to their vehicle. For example, some individuals provide added chrome accessories to their vehicle along with striping and other air-brush painting to side panels, hoods, trunks and other visible surfaces. Recently, under-the-car lighting and illumination of license plates has become popular. It has also become quite fashionable to provide spoilers which provide some benefit of reducing aerodynamic drag, but which are primarily used for decorative attachment. Accordingly, a need has arisen for further enhancing the appearance of spoilers or other vehicle body panels by illumination.